In order to ensure driving safety of a vehicle such as an automobile, information on a contact state of a tire mounted on the vehicle to a road surface is understood.
For example, PLT 1 set forth below describes a technique to detect a vehicle speed and a steering angle of the vehicle during traveling and, based on detected values, estimate a friction coefficient of the road surface in contact with the tire.